1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and recording medium, and more particularly to such information processing apparatus that is able to offer high quality goods information to a person who wants to purchase. This invention also related to a method for processing such information service and also to a recording medium on which a program for executing such information service is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a user who wants to purchase some goods can search internet home-pages with trade names of the goods on the Internet using a search engine, and is able to obtain various information about the goods (for example, shop name or price) all over the world.
Furthermore, a user who wants to purchase some goods can register a message stating that the user is looking for information service for some goods for purchasing on a BBS (Bulletin Board System), and waits a response from a person who checks that message on the BBS. Within a short time, the user can get many information about the goods from the member of the BBS.
However, in the former method using the search engine as stated above, the number of shopper's home-pages on the Internet is so enormous as a search result that it is very difficult to find out a suitable shopper's home-page among them, and sometime it takes long time and these may be wrong information in case.
Further in the case of the Bulletin Board System, the response reporting such goods information is registered on the condition of anonymity, so that the reliability of these response information is uncertain.
Namely in both conventional cases, it is very difficult to maintain a quality of information submitted thereto.